


I can be your sugar when you're fiendin' for that sweet spot

by nitohkousuke



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Che'nya takes full advantage of being able to separate his body parts, Che'nya's only helping Riddle calm down, Disembodied Body Parts, M/M, Riddle acts like he's not interested but he is, What's a 3am stress fuck between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Written for the Twisted Kink Meme -  DeanonedChe'nya/RiddleChe'nya has the ability to separate his body, and well, he takes advantage of the use of his disembodied parts. Riddle complains but he's the one who keeps showing up for it.
Relationships: Che'nya | Alchemi Alchemivich Pinka/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	I can be your sugar when you're fiendin' for that sweet spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Candy by Doja Cat

It’s become too much of a routine to spend some time in the kitchen at 3 am. It’s not as if he goes in the kitchen every single night, but it’s become perhaps too common. It’s quiet and Riddle enjoys the space to attempt to perhaps bake something. Or perhaps he likes to look out one of the kitchen windows to see the sky. It’s not a terrible view from a place other than his room.

And sometimes...

“Awake again, Riddle~?” Che’nya’s purr comes from right behind him, and Riddle would jump if he wasn’t so used to it. He does his best to fight the blush that starts from his ears and creeps to shade his entire face as he can feel Che’nya’s breath against his neck.

“...Couldn’t sleep.” Riddle manages to get out before one of Che’nya's hands appears in front of him. It cups his face, dragging a thumb over his lips. 

“How unfurturnate…” Che’nya breathes out, licking a stripe down the side of Riddle’s neck. He can feel the tension in his shoulders, but really Che’nya’s always been able to feel that about Riddle. It’s why he pushes and nudges and happens to appear in just the right places when needed. He knows exactly what Riddle’s wanted, but well, it’s why he considers himself just as much of a childhood ‘friend’ as Trey is to Riddle. “Purrhaps....” Nibbling just a little into the skin exposed by Riddle’s pjs with his teeth, Che’nya manifests his other hand to press claws ever so delicately against the front of RIddle’s pants. “I could help…”

“Maybe you could actually move to my bedroom instead of the kitchen this time. Queen of Hearts Rul-” Riddle starts, but no,no Chen’ya won’t have any of that. His head moves to infront of Riddle, immediately catching his lips with his. The majority of Che’nya’s body is still behind Riddle, and Che’nya takes this opportunity to grind himself hard into Riddle. His tail wraps itself around Riddle’s wait bringing him closer to emphasize his point.

“No rules, Riddle~. “ Che’nya breaks the kiss after kissing Riddle hard enough to bruise his lips and taint both their mouths with just that hint of iron. “Furget about all of that. No rules. No dorms. Just you and me. Just this.” Riddle’s got that slight glaze to his eyes that Che’nya loves to see when they’re like this. He’ll try to fight and pretend that he’s too proper to do this here, but Che’nya knows the truth. There’s nothing Riddle could ever hide from him.

“But-” Riddle tries to start and Che’nya’s tail unfurls itself to slip into the waistband of Riddle pants and wrap itself hard around the base of Riddle’s dick. Any protest Riddle had immediately dies in his throat as he lets out a soft whine. It’s been awhile since they’ve done this, and since Riddle refuses to actually reach out to the rest of the dorm even though he desperately wants to, Che’nya supposes it’s up to him to let some of this tension out. That’s what furriends are for. 

“Nope. I won’t budge, and I think you’ll find ‘m very purrsuasive…” Che’nya kisses down Riddle’s neck in between words, shifting the top of Riddle’s pjs as he moves. Finding his collar bone, Che’nya bites down hard, drawing blood. The rest of his body still behind Riddle takes this as an opportunity to grind against Riddle again, drawing a louder sound that Che’nya can feel the embarrassment radiate as he hears himself.

Suddenly remembering that he has hands, Riddle tries to slip a hand into Che’nya’s hair to tug, and as much as Che’nya loves that so very much, he can’t let him get distracted. Slipping his tail out from Riddle’s pants, he has it reappear about Riddle’s head, using its strength to hold both of Riddle’s hands above his head.

“Che’nya this is hardly apro-” Riddle tries again, his face absolutely matching his hair as he tries to struggle against the restraints. He’s definitely trying to convince Che’nya that he’s not enjoying this, but Che’nya knows him far too well. As much as Riddle loves to have control, he loves to lose it like this.

“Oh shush.” Che’nya pulls back to narrow his eyes as he grins wide to flash just the hint of his felines. “I’m purrety sure you’re enjoying yourself.” He manifests one of his hands to work on undoing Riddle’s pants as the other that’s there presses claws delicately against the outline of Riddle’s erection. If Riddle didn’t enjoy this so much, then why was the front of his pants already a little wet from the precum. Why was it the second Riddle’s pants dropped, his dick was already hard and red. That was something he always found cute about Riddle. As much as he tried to act like he was so prim and proper, Riddle always did get worked up so easily.

“Regardless-” Che’nya moved one his hands up, shoving two fingers into his mouth. If this really was the only way to get the other to stop complaining, well Che’nya did need some help prepping him. He might as well make himself useful.

“Nope.” Che’nya grinned again. His hand that undid Riddle pants made quick work to unbutton his pj top. The flush from his embarrassment spread all the way down his front. Once skin was visible, Che’nya floats his head down to start leaving a series of hickeys down his front. Each mark draws a hiss and a whine from Riddle’s lips that’s only barely muffled from the fingers in his mouth that Riddle’s making good work sucking on. His other hand wraps itself around Riddle’s dick, pressing a thumb hard against the leaking slit. Riddle tries to press himself into Che’nya’s grip, and Che’nya lets him. 

Once he’s satisfied with the smattering of purple marks against skin that’s flushed the slight pink, which is a pairing of colors he’s always rather liked, Che’nya shifts to take one of Riddle’s nipples in his mouth. Riddle whines loudly as Che’nya bites just as he squeezes and pumps his hands a few times. Riddle’s legs shake ever so slightly at the onslaught of sensations. 

“You’re so purrfect, Riddle…” Che’nya says against his skin. “When I can get you to actually relax…” Che’nya’s hand that has the fingers in his mouth, slips out and floats over to slip a finger suddenly into Riddle. Riddle lets out a sound, which Che’nya does love to hear, but he decides to spare him. Riddle can get loud enough to wake the whole dorm, and Che’nya would love the dorm to see their beloved uptight dorm head debauched like this. But he really would never hear the end of it, so he floats his head back up to capture his lips and eat the sound. 

Without even really thinking, Che’nya realizes he only needs so many fingers to spread Riddle open, so he manifests two of them from that hand over to roll his nipple between them. Che’nya can feel Riddle’s body shift in that way that signals he’s close, but really that won’t do, so he moves his hand on his dick to grip the base roughly as he stops. “Not yet, Riddle.” Che’nya says as he pulls back to bite a little at his lips.

He slides another finger in, moving quick to spread his fingers because if he really does want to fuck Riddle before he comes all over the prep table, then he’s going to have to make quick of it. He’s pulled back just enough to catch Riddle’s glare, half-hearted and not intimidating at all matched with the glazed over, flushed expression. Che’nya can’t help but let a purr out at the sight. 

“Che’nya...please….” Riddle frowns, resorted to begging. It’s not as cute as he could be, but Che’nya knows there’s only so much to expect from him. Oh, Che’nya wishes the rest of the dorm was here. This is what it would take most likely for him to get anywhere with that. Hm, a thought for another day.

“Since you asked so nicely…” Che’nya grins as he puts his hand back together so he can pull out and undo his pants as quickly as possible. He wouldn’t want to leave poor Riddle waiting. It doesn’t take more than a stroke or two of his own dick, coating it just enough so that he can slip himself in as Riddle whines.

Che’nya tail pulls Riddle’s arms back and tries to help keep Riddle steady as he slowly pushes into him and pulls out to start a slowly Rhythm. The noises Riddle’s making into their kiss are obscene and Che’nya thinks maybe next time he’ll surprise him in his room so he can actually hear them. His hand on Riddle’s dick starts to pick up the rhythm that he’s making so that Riddle’s practically fucking into his hand as Che’nya fucks into him. Every time Riddle might actually come, Che’nya stops moving entirely. Riddle curses him out every time and tries to move against him, but it’d be no fun if Riddle came too early.

Besides, Che’nya loves the whole body shudder he gets every time he starts to move again because every single part of him is so over stimulated that it’s nearly stop and go as Che’nya takes advantage of his ability to touch as much of Riddle as possible in a way that maybe some would find unsettling.

The second Che’nya knows he’s ready, he finally doesn’t stop. He floats his head down to bite down hard against Riddle’s other collar bone, leaving a mark that he knows will last a very long time. Riddle cries out loud enough that someone’s got to have heard it. He can feel the extra shiver that sends down Riddle as he comes hard, making a mess against the side of the kitchen counter. 

He gives Riddle a moment to brace himself, before Che’nya puts himself together so that he’s laying across the counter on his stomach. It’s mostly so he can get a good view of Riddle’s expression, blissed out for a moment. It lasts only a moment as Riddle realizes that he’s made a mess, that someone had to have heard him, and the state of his clothes.

“C-che’nya!” Riddle starts, anger and embarrassment flooding his expression. It’s half-hearted in a way that only Che’nya can tell.

“Don’t get so hissterical, Riddle.” Che’nya laughs before grabbing some paper towels and cleaning up the mess as Riddle puts himself back together. “You needed that.”

“Yes, well-” Riddle starts and Che’nya appears in front of him to catch his lips quickly, silencing him.

“You’re welcome~” Che’nya says before disappearing one body part at a time.

Riddle rubs at his cheeks before making his way back to his room before anyone catches him. 

“...thanks Che’nya.”

  
  



End file.
